Begining to End
by Kelley Belly
Summary: The first to part to my Harry Potter series. This will be a very long series! I hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok here is the Harry Potter series I was promising all of you! If you have any questions about the story (like you didn't get something I wrote) just R/R and say it! I'm so excited This is my first Harry Potter series, and as the title says it'll go from Beginning to End! But not in 1 chapter. Ok now to, to, well to the other stuff!   
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and a few characters I made up. J.K. Rowling owns the others! (this is the disclaimer for the WHOLE series!)  
  
Beginning to End, Part 1  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Honey time to go!" Lily said to James. They where going to the adoption center to adopt a child. Alana, the child they where adopting was 4 years old. Lily and James had wanted a baby, but when they saw Alana they had just fallen in love with her.  
  
1 Week Later  
***************************************************************  
  
One week later Lily and James found out that their little 4 year old was very smart for her age, not just in school stuff, (math, science, social studies, etc.) but in life! (kind of like the Matilda the movie, heh) while James went off to work, Lily would stay home with Alana.   
  
1 year later  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to Alana, happy Birthday to me" Alana sang, for it was her 5th birthday, and her first one with her new family, for she was very excited and there was absolutely no reason not to be. Lily and James was excited too, because they had just found out, that Lily was pregnant!  
"Ding Dong" the door bell rang  
  
"I'll get it I'll get it!" Alana Screamed as she ran to the door.  
"Hi Julie, Hi Sara" said Alana as her friends Julie and Sara came in. So they started to play games and all the normal party stuff. Then came time for cake and presents, Alana's favorite part!  
"James you go get the Camcorder, while I go get the Camera" said Lily excitedly.  
So they turned off the lights and Lily went to get the cake and lit the candles. Then:  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Alana,  
Happy Birthday to you" everyone sang to Alana  
"WHOOHOOOO" Alana Blew out the candles  
  
"Yeay" :: clapping and cheering is going on, you know the regular birthday stuff!::  
  
"Ok now time for presents," James said  
  
"Ok this ones from Emily" Lily said as she hands Alana the present.  
  
"Ohhh I love it thank you Emily" Alana says  
  
(A/N:And she keeps opening presents and thanking people, ya know how a birthday goes, so why do I need to explain all that, to hurt my fingers?)  
  
"And now your present from Mommy and Daddy. Mommy is going to have a baby, and that means you'll have a little brother or sister!"  
  
"Where is he or she, where is he or she?" Alana said excitedly.  
  
"No, no sweety, babys take 9 months to come. So your little brother or sister won't be here for 9 more months" James explained to his daughter.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww"   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I think it's pretty good, it's the first Fan Fic of my own, the other one I did was based on Rumplestilzkin, so I really didn't have to do much for that one. Maan do my fingers hurt. Well anyways R/R nicely. and part two will be coming out soon.Oh yea, Alana came from a witchs and wizards orphanage, so shes a witch too.  
Whats coming in part 2:  
  
The birth of Alana's Baby Brother or sister  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok here is the 2nd part, Im hoping you all will like it! Im sorry it took so long to get this up, but I had my birthday party one weekend (it was a sleepover), then my friends birthday party the next(also a sleepover), and my birthday that Sunday! so as you can see I was very busy  
Oh and it takes place 8 months later at the begining of the story. And *TEXT* means Lily is talking, ^TEXT^ means James is talking.(it just makes it easyer for me)   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own one of the words, Hopsicle. That belongs to the person who created the first Rugrats movie. I only own the Plot. J.K. Rowling owns most of the characters, and I own not to many others others!  
  
Beginning to End- Part 2  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*Ok Honey, when Mommy has the baby you are going to stay with Uncle Dumbledorr^ (A/N:Dumbledorr isnt really her Uncle, but ya know how sometimes adults call their close friends, their kids uncle?) James, LIly, and Alana had moved in to hogwarts soon after Lily found out she was pregnant, because their house was just to small for 4 people. "Ok Mommy, you've already told me a Million times!!!!"  
  
*Ok sweety you know where his office is right?*  
  
"Right Mommy, I've got the Maurauders map, so even if I forget, (which is very unlikely, she thought to herself) I'll have the map" Alana was getting kind of tired of her mother badgering her, but she didn't say anything.  
  
*And you know the password?*  
  
"Yep, Beebledorp" Alana said, hoping that was the end of her mothers questions.  
  
*Ok good, ummm I think thats it.* LIly said as she was checking her list  
  
^Sweety, even if that isnt it, its enough for poor little Alana to handle. You go have fun, and play Alana^  
  
1 Month Later  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
^Ok, got the shoes, got the clothes, got all the other stuff.^ James was rushing over the list, in order to get his wife to the hospital as quick as posible. ^Oh right, princess, do you have the Maurauders map to get to Uncle Dumbledorrs office?^ One detail he didnt want to skip.  
  
"Yes Daddy!" Alana said in her best perfect little angel voice. "Now go get Mommy to Incantation Hospital(A/N: I know the name is lame, but I couldn't think of anything) , SO I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY BIRTHDAY PRESANT!!!!" Alana said, not quite nasty but a bit anoyed.  
  
^Ok bye Princess, see you in a few days^  
  
"BYE!"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ok now to find Uncle Dumbledorr!" Alana said  
So she looked at the map found Dumbledorrs office and said "Blinkity, Blankity, Show Me the WAY!"  
And instatly line from where she was standing to where Dumbledorrs office is showed her the way. When she got to the statue she knocked on it and said "Beebledorp"  
  
"Oh theres my favorite little witch (A/N: Is that spelled right)" said Dumbledorr full of joy!  
"So where is Lily and James?"  
  
"You mean Mommy and Daddy? There at the Hopsicle (Hospital), having the baby!" said Alana with a bit of a DUH voice  
  
"Oh right how could I forget?"  
  
"You just did" Alana said with a bit of a smart alec voice  
  
"Yes your right my dear."   
  
"Uncle Dumbledorr, am I going to go to Hogwarts when I'm 11?  
  
"Well, lets see. If you get acepted to Hogwarts you probably will" said Dumbledorr very happily  
  
So Alana stayed with Dumbledorr over night, then the next morning James came to get her and take her to see her new baby brother, annd Sister. Alana thought her baby brother, Harry, and her baby sister, Daisy, were the cutest things in the world! James went home with Alana that night while Lily was at the hospital with the kids. The next day James and Alana went to the hospital, and brought Lily and the kids back to Hogwarts. They called EVERY one: Sirrus, Dumbledorr (the really didnt call him), Remus, Peter, Petunia NOT (ok so mabey not everyone), their parents, and the Weaslys (A/N:youll find out about that later in the series). Lily, James, Alana, Harry, and Daisy stayed in Hogwarts for a few more months untill they found a new house, it had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a guest room. Every one got their own room (except for Lily and James, they shared a room like most couples do). The night Voldemort came Lily had a feeling, a bad one. She sensed that Voldemort was coming. So Lily and James put all thier posetions, money, etc. in Gringrotts, except for one, a ring, a ring that had been passed down through the ages, of the Compor family (Lily's maiden name). So Lily Gave it to Violet that night and told her to gard that, and her baby brother and sister with her life. Voldemort later that night Voldemort came. Alana went and got her brother and sister and tried to protect them. She then felt she was being pulled downstairs. She kept Daisy in her arms, being she already was in her arms, but she could not get Harry. She then ran out of the house and ran and ran and ran. Harry was nearly killed by Voldemort, but he wasnt (as you all know). Alana assumed Harry would be given to Sirrus, not knowing he was in Azkaban.  
  
A/N: Ok done! I'm surrprised i got it up BEFORE my friends birthday party! Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday dear MEE, Happy birthday to me! yep thats right Sundays my birthday, the big 1-0! Ok their will definetly be more! the next part will be Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in 5th year. Ill try to use Ginny next, but this story isnt exactly about Ginny. Um R/R, tell me if its to short, to long, to many A/N (only if the A/N are anoying) I dont mind flames that will help me but I do mind Flames that are like saying Bad job, etc. Oh and I dont have spell check so sorry if their are alot of spelling mistakes.  
  



End file.
